Jigsaw Puzzle
by HaxeOrdinary
Summary: Complete! It's been five years since Fi left and everyone is walking in new territory... Will they be able to find their way to happiness?
1. And thus their paths unite again

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of So Weird. Disney does and, though I want a job at Disney one day, I don't have a job now and thus no money. Please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She stepped off the bus and stretched her arms over her head. She was back. Home. Yet, it didn't quite have the same small town charm as it use to. The crew had congregated near the front of the bus and was saying goodbye to each other. She would miss them all terribly; they were the only family she had besides her mom and brother. Maybe that would change one day. Tours weren't the same as when her mother was the talent and she was merely along for the ride. That was her true family but she had left them when she left her old life. She could never go back to that and it saddened her horribly.  
  
Music had always been in her blood, though. She couldn't escape that. Of course, she had given in long ago that she didn't have the best singing voice but she found that her skills on an electric violin made people's jaws drop. It must have been the strong Irish blood in her veins that caused the love for music to be there. Maybe it was just some crazy muse trying to get back at her for something. Who knew?  
  
She wasn't happy to be back, but she wasn't sad either. It just felt right to come back at that time. Her mother had come out with a new record that had gone platinum over the weekend and she claimed it was due to her daughter's new career. Fi always laughed and told her mom it was an undeserved complement but she would take it and hold it in her heart. Her family still loved her. She knew that, but love was sparse in her life. She couldn't wait to have them take her in their arms again and feel secure. It wouldn't be like her old life; it would be better.  
  
***He looked out the diner window at the large tour bus that pulled up and almost couldn't believe it. The figure that stepped off the bus was the same one he'd been seeing in his dreams doing the same thing since she left. It had ripped his heart out when she had decided to go live with her aunt and then found out her over-the-top ability with a four-stringed instrument. It was like an extension of her beautiful soul that she was letting everyone see. At first, no one from her past life knew it was her. She had dyed her hair dark red and added golden hi-lights. In the beginning, she went by Parser, a nickname he had given her early in life for her innate computer skills and how she was always able to take what the computer gave them and change it to something he could understand. But he knew it was her from the beginning. He just sensed it. He sensed her the way he could when they were younger. Things were simple when they were younger. He enjoyed being with her then. He just didn't understand what his heart had been screaming to him all along. Things were definitely not simple now.  
  
Sucking an ice cube into his mouth, he dropped money on the diner table and headed out into the bright sunlight. The years hadn't seemed to affect her at all but he knew her. He saw a weight that was sitting on her shoulders, giving her a slight pull in her usually perky gait. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket, he took a deep breath and walked over to her. She was saying goodbye to her crew when she came into earshot. Her once animated speech had slowed, making her seem older than her twenty-two years. He was hoping to fix that in her. He watched as she turned her back completely to him and climbed back onto the tour bus. He didn't like her turning her back to him: he didn't want it to happen again.  
  
Chomping down on the ice cube, he mustered up his courage and climbed the three steps into the cab of the bus. Memories of his past life flooded his mind as he walked through the small commons area. He could vividly see Fi sitting at the table, reading a book, and shooting him sly smiles every once and awhile. She had kissed his cheek goodbye on the sofa of the old bus when she told him she wouldn't be continuing her "tour" with the family. It had hurt.  
  
Things had changed since then. He'd gone back to school. Had gotten a degree in music management, though he knew more about than his professors and business to the surprise of his parents. He worked when he had to, wrote songs every now and then, and always thought of her.  
  
He stopped outside the slightly opened door to the last bedroom and found her folding clothes into a duffle bag. "Hey, Fi," he murmured. She spun around, sending ruby-red and golden hair twirling about her face. She smiled and flung herself at him. It threw him off guard but he quickly wrapped his arms around her middle and laughed a bit. It felt right to have her in his arms and he knew it might be the last time so he savored every second of it. She whispered his name and he let it roll around the depths of his mind, enjoying hearing her say it again. 


	2. Catching Up

I still don't own these wonderful characters... Please don't sue it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
*** She was grateful for the two inches she had grown her last year of high school. Hugging Carey had never been an easy task but her new height made it nice to be in his arms. She missed him. Desperately. Saying goodbye to him all those years ago had hurt more than she thought it would. She had loved him and still loved him; due to that, she never dated and that made her life lonely and depressing. The knowledge that he'd probably married and had a kid depressed her even more but, for now, it was her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't want to let him go; they had five years of hugging to catch up on. "Parse, are you going to be awhile?" She heard the voice as if she was at the bottom of a well. Releasing Carey from her hold, she turned and looked down the hall at her manager. "Not too long, Chris. Thanks." Embarrassment colored her cheeks at the realization of how long their hug had been but remembered him not exactly letting go either.  
  
"How have you been, Carey?" The playful lulls were coming back to her voice as she returned to filling her duffle bag and she felt a smile creep onto her lips. She watched him lean against the doorjamb and shrug. He was still as handsome as ever. Even more so. His tan pants were baggier than regular dress pants telling her that he was still the laid-back guy she knew and fell in love with. His black, button-down shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and fit well, along with the jean jacket. He still looked great. "How about you?" She considered the question. "I'm better now than I've been in awhile." "I know what you mean." Her smile grew and she tied her hair up into a high ponytail aware that he was watching everything she did.  
  
Moving to her closet, she pulled some dresses off hangers and threw them on the bed. The one on top was from her performance on "Up All Night." Carey had emailed her after that performance and told how gorgeous she had looked. It was by far her most favorite dress for that reason. Continuing her packing, she moved next to pants and tops, stopping briefly as she pulled a ratty, hooded sweatshirt from the rack and tossed it on the bed.  
  
*** He always wondered what had happened to his favorite sweatshirt. Now he knew and he couldn't have been happier. Feeling the need to be useful, he picked up the sweatshirt and folded it, acting as if it didn't surprise him to see it. He moved on to the dresses, mindful of her movements around the small room. She picked up her violin case and gently placed it on the bed like it would kill her if anything happened to it. The silence was strange and he realized that they had never really enjoyed the quiet breathes between each other. In that silence, they were able to say more than they had in years. It was nice.  
  
He helped collect her things and led her back outside. Pointing to his truck, he could feel his heart rate climbing. It was better than great to see her again. Sporadic emails were not as great as being in her presence. Just an email every other week was hard for him but he couldn't seem too needy. He did need her though. He held the passenger door open and took her hand to help her inside. It was surprisingly warm and fit well into his. He walked around the truck, deposited her bags, and climbed behind the wheel. "I- we- missed you, Fi. But we're so proud of you. Your music really rocks." "Thank you Carey. I missed you too." He felt as if his heart would explode. Of course, she meant 'you' as in 'all my friends and family' not just him. A guy could dream, though, couldn't he?  
  
She was calmer then she use to be. It wasn't that she had matured beyond her years, just that she finally decided what the most important things to share with people were. It made him feel important to have her talking to him. He got her to talk about the trip, about the road, her records, all the time trying to hide his true emotions and trying to hide the fact that he wanted to hug her again. Why hadn't he figured it out sooner? Thinking about all the time they could have had together but hadn't gnawed at the back of his mind.  
  
He tried not to make it obvious as he took in her new look. A well- fitting, button down, blue shirt and black slacks complemented her hair well. She had grown a bit since they had last seen each other and added to her new height with chunky-heeled boots. She looked perfect. "So, how'd you know I'd be getting in tonight?" He shrugged but finally smiled, "I was in the diner eating when I saw the bus pull up. I go there sometimes after I leave the studio." "So you're still recording music? That's fantastic!" "Yeah, when I can. But, mainly, I manage the musicians. Like your mom." "You've done a great job since you took over for your mom." "Thanks. I try." "It shows. In fact, I want you to be my manager."  
  
The comment stunned them both. 


	3. Revelations and painful truths

I don't own Annie or Jack, either. Disney does.  
  
~~~  
  
*** "You know, I'd really enjoy that, Fi." "And I know I can trust you." Being with Carey made her relax more than she had in ages. But she was still all tied in knots with her feelings for him. She watched him wrap his hands around the steering wheel and noticed for the first time the ring he wore. It was a simple, silver band with some sort of design around his left ring finger. She should have figured it out sooner. A great guy like him wouldn't stay single and he probably wouldn't have mentioned getting married in his emails out of pure consideration for her. She had been on the road and finding romance was hard and he knew it. She hadn't wanted to find romance though. She wanted Carey. The emails he wrote were always the hi-light of her day when she got online and found one but her schedule made writing one back hard sometimes.  
  
Carey had always been there for her, though. When Jack had graduated college and had gotten a teaching job at the local high school, Carey was the one that told her Jack's struggles and helped her arrange a care package for her brother. When Jack had gotten married a few years back, it was Carey who was her date for the reception. It was Carey who first told her she was going to be an aunt. She was happy for her brother, loved her new sister-in-law, but the green-headed monster couldn't help but show up. She, then, buried herself in her work. Wrote new songs that the critics said had the greatest range of emotion they had ever seen in a single year from an artist. They were calling her the female version of the Beatles and Elton John for rock violin music, not to mention blues, jazz, and pop: she had that big of a following.  
  
Carey flexed his fingers, bringing her back to reality. How had she let things get so distant between them? Of course, when they were younger, it just didn't click how good she had it. "Your mom is going to be so glad to see you." Yet he didn't make any move to turn the car on and drive her home. She started to feel awkward sitting there in silence. "I'm so glad you were here. I haven't been able to reach my mom or Jack and I didn't know how I'd get home." Mentally, she hit herself. In this day and age of technology, it would have been nothing to get back to her mother's house. One of the crew just as easily could have given her a ride back home on their way to the airport. "Glad I could help."  
  
***He flexed his hand again and looked at the ring on his finger. He wondered if she'd realize it was hers. Annie had given it to him after Fi left them and Annie had figured out that he liked Fi. He'd worn it ever since, switching it around on his fingers when he got nervous or he was thinking about her. It was moved a lot. He knew he needed to drive her back to her mom's but, now, she was all his and he didn't want to give that up.  
  
There was still one question lingering on his tongue that he just kept biting back. Shaking his head clear of the question, he realized there was only one thing left to do so he started the car and gave her a sideways smile. "Let's get you home." Flipping on the radio for some much needed noise to fill the void, he pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to her mother's house wouldn't take long and he was thankful for that. Things had just become weird at the mere thought of the question.  
  
A familiar tune came on the radio and he smiled at the memory of hearing her play it for the first time. He had heard that the up-and-coming star Parser was going to work a small coffee shop in Seattle so he had taken the journey to see her. Standing in the back of the café, he smiled as she played her song: her fingers dancing effortlessly over the strings. She never saw him but he stored the memory of her for rainy days.  
  
The radio clicking off made him come back to the present. She offered an apologetic smile. "It kind of weirds me out to hear my music. I'm just different I guess." He understood the strangeness of hearing your own music on the radio. "Not different. Just a musician." "Thanks. I think that's the greatest compliment anyone's ever given me. I just find it, I don't know, beyond words what's happened to me the past few years." "Don't take it the wrong way, but you've changed." "Yeah, I put the paranormal stuff on the back burner. More like in the trash can."  
  
Please, review! 


	4. remembering then and now

"...Now it's been years

Since I've been in that place

And the winds of my life

Have all weathered my face

But its only with distance

And the coming of grace

That I see in you beauty

I could never replace..."

Words from "The Rock," sung on "So Weird." Anything else familiar isn't mine either.

* * *

She fought back tears as she remembered her strongest connection with her father. 

"That's not what I mean."

"Well what did you mean?" She spat out the words, more anger in her voice than she meant for there to be.

Carey sighed and pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road. "Fi, you're not you anymore. You're not happy."

"How do you know that I'm not happy?" She felt his hand slip around hers and she stared down at their connection.

"Because, Fiona, I know you. Or, at least, I thought I did. I thought I knew what each of your breaths meant, each sigh, each movement of your eyes. Like now," He ran the back of his other hand down her cheek, "your eyes are screaming that you don't understand. Maybe, one day, you will."

She couldn't fight the tears anymore. The delicate façade she had built around herself for years had been torn down in one quick pull- or rather one soft touch of his hand. He rested his fingers on her jaw line and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

The warmth of his hand electrified her but something was off. The thin, silver band was sending chills through her body. Ripping away from his touch, she turned to look out the window. "Take me home, Carey." How could he do this to her? He must have figured out she was in love with him and he was toying with her. He was married! He wasn't allowed to touch her like he loved her. He wasn't allowed to know her so well.

They finally pulled up the driveway and climbed out of the car. The house hadn't changed since the last time she had been there which soothed her nerves a bit. Her tears had long since dried but her emotions were still raw and she felt like the only things that would help would be a long sleep in her old bed. But her feet wouldn't move. A sudden fear gripped her. She hadn't been in the house for years and the sudden flood of memories that she knew would come was crippling her. She felt a gentle nudge from Carey as he placed his hand on the small of her back giving her the courage she needed. If times were different...

It was good to have her home. Whatever she was now. Maybe she had been possessed by one of the aliens she loved so much. If that was true, he desperately wished the real Fiona would be back soon. Maybe in a few minutes, after the shock of seeing her house and family had worn down, she'd be up to talking to him and not treat his touch as if it scalded her. She had been through a lot and he needed to let her digest it all. He couldn't very well come out and say, "Fi, I'm hopelessly in love with you. Do you want to go get a soda, catch a movie, marry me, or something? You know, whatever." How well could that go off? Images of planes crashing on the runway clouded his mind as they climbed the few steps up to the front door.

She stopped again. "Carey, I don't think I can do this." He took her violin case from her and sat her on the swing.

"Do you know your mom's song 'The Rock?' Of course you do. Near the end of the song she talks about how long it's been since she was home and how much she's changed."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm all haggard looking?"

He chuckled, "no. I'm saying that your mom and her dad never got along. The memories were painful when she thought of home. But she realized that she became the person she is because of all the hardships she faced. And she realizes how wonderful her life was and is. Fi, I don't think you would be so awesome if you hadn't dealt with everything you dealt with. If anything, going through that door will make you so much stronger."

"But, Carey, he'll be there. Be there over all the memories of Daddy."

Carey understood that she was talking about her step-father and didn't exact know how to respond to her statement. Taking a deep breath, he calmly stated, "Fi, he won't be there over the old memories. You'll just be able to make new ones. You've changed, too, you know. That doesn't mean that the old you is bad or forgotten. Just changed."

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Carey. Thank you so much."

He watched her walk to the door and take a deep breath. He joined her, offered a big smile, and opened the door for her.


	5. parties and puzzles

Disclaimer: see previous chapters... Except Billy. He's mine.  
  
Oh, and I got all of the reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little fic!  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
*** "Surprise!" She stumbled backwards into Carey at the onslaught of noise and light. A surprise, welcome home party. They all knew she was coming home. She tilted her head up and looked at the goofy grin on Carey's face. The sneak. Her mother rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Welcome home, baby. Oh, how we've missed you!" She was then enfolded, as well as her mother, in the strong arms of her brother, Jack. All of the old feelings came rushing back. It was good to be home.  
  
"Uh, hello there, ah Fiona." She peeked her head out from around her brother's arms and smiled at her step-father. "Hi Tad. It's been too long." It hurt, but she made a gesture and included him in the family circle, clinging to what Carey had said. 'You'll just be able to make new ones.' The family split apart and Fi took in the rest of the crowd. Papa Bear was there, a big old grin and lollypop high-lighting his face. Kamilah and her Aunt Effy were all smiles in the corner and Fi's own Aunts Rachel and Melinda and cousins were sitting on the couch. She turned around and took in more friends and family. And then a familiar face stepped out from the shadows. "Billy," she breathed, holding out her arms for a hug. He hurried over to her and lifted her off of her feet, spinning her around in a fit of giggles. "I haven't seen you in ages. Billy, how did you ever get out of Seattle to come see me?" "Oh, you know my ways."  
  
Kissing her on the cheek, he placed her back down on her feet and grasped her hands in his. "I've missed you, dovey. Something terrible." "Me too. Oh, but we're here, together, and all my friend's and family are here and I couldn't be happier." Billy swung her arms back and forth and a soft frown developed on his handsome face.  
  
He held up her left hand between them. "Your ring? Where is it?" "oh, is that why you came? To see if I was wearing my ring?" "Well, you know. I had to make sure you stay faithful." She smiled slyly and pulled a ring out of her pocket then placed it on her finger. "Happy?" "Ecstatic!" He laughed, picking her up in a hug again.  
  
***She was married. Carey felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't remember asking anyone from Seattle to her party besides her aunt. Of course. Her aunt would have known Billy and brought him along. The guy fit Fi like a puzzle piece that didn't complete the picture. The knobs and spaces just wouldn't slide together no matter how much you tried to force them. Carey was Fi's perfect fit.  
  
"How on earth did you guys get this together?" She asked after the guy put her down. Carey felt his cheeks flush as everyone pointed to him. "Okay, so I called your manager to know when you were getting in. And contacted all these fine people to come see you. And arranged to come get you. But it was nothing." Now he felt like the perfect fool as he plastered a fake smile on his face. He watched Fi get swarmed by more people and he easily slipped out of the limelight. Walking out to the back porch, he left the dull hum of people talking inside. He felt like his head was going to explode.  
  
Maybe if he had said something in his emails, told her how much he loved her, they could have at least gone out once. But he might have lost her as one of his best friends. That would have been worse than finding out she was married. No, he thought to himself, if Fi and I had ever dated, we would be the married couple in there. His heart ached at the mere thought as he heard Fi laugh inside. "That's not you! Stop putting on a front for everyone," he yelled to no one but himself. He was the one putting up the front. He was purely kidding himself to think he knew her. "Who are you talking to, bro?" Carey turned to face his little brother. "Myself again." "Nah, man. I think you were talking to her again. Are you ever gonna tell her? I think she'd want to know." "Yeah? How would you like me to tell her? Before or after she's done hanging all over her husband's neck?" "Husband? Who do you mean? Bill? He's—." "He seems like a real nice guy and all but I don't think he'd be too understanding if I did that. And, did you see Fi? She was in complete bliss." "Carey, she's not--." "Not what? Happy? Did you see her?" "Carey! Shut up a minute, bro! What I've been trying to say is that she's not married to Bill. He was her bodyguard in Seattle. Someone was stalking Fi and the record company set her up with Bill. That ring's probably just a friendship ring or something. Oh! You know what would be cool? If it was, like, a tracking devise or something. You know, like, it has some secret button she can push and a thousand guys would swarm up and fight the bad guys off."  
  
Carey didn't know if he wanted to rush in and hug her, telling her how much he loved her, or throw-up knowing that her life had been in such great danger. He chose, instead, to lean against the railing for fear his legs wouldn't support him anymore. She wasn't married!  
  
~~~~~ Was Tad Raxall too much of a stretch? I don't know, he just seemed right for Molly. He helped her move on.  
  
I hope Carey's brother doesn't seem too immature. I realize it's five years later but I just don't see him shaking his 'surfer boy' ways. Please review! 


	6. they met down by the old oak tree

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "So Weird," but if I did, it would still be on the air. I would have at least known to start stock-piling episodes for when it got rudely taken away from devoted fans. That said... enjoy! Cheers!  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well, I got my reviews finally. About 47 of the same ones BUT I greatly appreciate them all! Thank you to everyone and I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
~  
  
Oh, and so it's clear for everyone, Carey is a Bell- Ned and Irene's eldest son. He was a regular during the third season with Annie when Fi left.  
  
~  
  
***Fi was looking everywhere for him. He'd snuck away some time ago and she wanted to thank him for her party. Wanted to hug him again. Fi had forgotten how great home made her feel and even more the people that filled her life. Guilt was gnawing at her because, besides her family and Carey, she hadn't kept up contact with anyone else. She chuckled to herself as she thought about how much she really had changed over the years.  
  
She smiled as Tad came over for the third time to give her a hug. "Fi, it's so great to see you. I've missed having someone to think outside the box with." "Tad, you know I'm not like that—." "I know. But, could you humor me?" "Maybe later." "Hey guys, catching up?" Fi welcomed her mother's intrusion. Apparently, Molly had never forgotten the date she and Tad had gone on and when the two met again a few years later, Molly realized that it was time to start another relationship. Fi was happy for her mother.  
  
Fi had thought she had seen everyone when a familiar blonde head poked through the kitchen door. The girl smiled at Fi and came to give her a big hug. "Annie! Look at you! You're so-- pregnant!" Annie laughed, "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? And who would have thought I would have ever married a Bell?" Fiona felt her stomach leap to her throat and wanted to hurl. "Yep, we've been together since I graduated high school. Do you want to know how he told me he loved me? He carved our initials in the old tree by the pond. 'C.B. loves A.T.' right in the middle of the old knot." C.B.—Carey Bell.  
  
Fiona vaguely remembered offering her congratulations as she ran through the kitchen and out the back door. People were on the porch but she didn't stop to register them. All she wanted to do was run. It was too much for her. All the emotions, feelings, information were too much for her. She ran and ran until her legs didn't want to work anymore, causing her to collapse in coughs. She couldn't catch her breath and then, when she realized where she was, she didn't want to.  
  
Maybe her subconscious led her there. Maybe it was just her feet that guided her to the spot. Whatever the cause, she had to see if it was true. The old tree loomed in front of her as if a taunting classmate from her school days. She struggled to her feet and staggered over to the old, narralled tree. The knot was to the side of the trunk and came into view as she slowly walked around the oak. There, right in the middle of the knot, was the sincerest message ever written. "C.B. loves A.T." glared back at her.  
  
***Carey didn't realize what was going on until Fiona had made it a good distance away from the house. He groaned audibly. "How could I do this to her? It's too much too soon." "What do you mean, bro?" "Think about it. When we'd come home from a tour, all we'd want to do was crash. Kick off our shoes and enjoy the couch for awhile." "I guess I hadn't though about it." "Fi's having to deal with a lot. Coming back to this house, seeing Tad here, seeing everyone here. Don't you think it'd be a little overwhelming?" "Very." "I gotta go talk to her."  
  
He leapt off the porch and started after her. "What should I tell the people inside?" He yelled to Carey. Carey yelled over his shoulder, "Tell them the truth! I don't care. Just don't let them leave!" She had a good head start on him but he had a feeling he knew where she was going. Why had he let things get so overwhelming for her? He should have figured it out. But, knowing Fi as long as he had, he thought she could handle it. She was Fi and he knew nothing could faze her. Maybe she really had changed and she wasn't the same girl he'd fallen in love with. Shaking the thought from his head, he remembered the truth. She was the same Fi but even the strongest people have their moments. He should have been there for her, given her constant support, offered a loving arm, been there to pull her to the side when she got overwhelmed. Been there from the beginning and not let her leave his side. Ever.  
  
Now that he knew that there was no one in her life, he was floating as he ran to her. Maybe, since she was going to be home now, it would be their chance to start their own chapter of life. At twenty-five, he was more than ready to settle down and marry someone. Marry Fi. He had a list of all his favorite things in a future wife and he'd written them into a song. The song had a simple title: Fi.  
  
He found her by the oak tree by the pond. When they were teenagers, it was her favorite place to be besides the internet. He stopped far enough away to watch her, but she didn't know he was there. Watching her drop her head against her arms on the tree and break out in soft sobs caused his heart to ache. He couldn't take it. He walked up next to her and softly requested, "Fi, please stop crying." "Why?" she asked, turning her tear stained face to him. "Why should I?" He watched her make a frustrated gesture towards the tree and looked where she motioned. "Because, it'll be okay. The tree will heal. You will heal." He studied her skeptical gaze. Apparently, this had more to do with than a marred tree and overworked emotions. She turned her gaze back to the knot. "Right sentiment, wrong person." He mustered up his courage and took her hand. "Come with me."  
  
A/N: It appears I may have chosen the wrong time to start posting fics. Hopefully, Fanfic. will get things figured out here shortly. Welp, I'm off. Enjoy and please review! 


	7. true feelings

Disclaimer: see previous chapters....  
  
~  
  
***Fi reluctantly let him pull her away from the pond. They headed further and further away from the house and the noise and the feelings and she knew where he was going to take her. "Carey, please don't." "No," he sighed, "I have to show you something."  
  
Fi felt her sobs turn to shudders as they walked into the graveyard. She hadn't visited her Dad's grave in years and hadn't meant to do so for awhile. "Gee, Carey, you really want to run me ragged today. What's up for later? Making me listen to all my records? Or, how about making a mockery of me to my friends?" He turned and frowned at her. "I'm sorry. And you know I would never do things like that to you. But I really have to show you something."  
  
She noticed the familiar gravestone as it came into view. But somehow, the scenery around the grave had changed. She hadn't figured it out before they came into reading distance of the stone. Absentmindedly, she hummed her father's theme. It was her way of connecting with him quickly. "Something's changed here," she whispered. Fi followed Carey's pointed finger to the nearby cherry tree. "It's blossoming!" The tree that had been in the graveyard for as long as she could remember had never blossomed, or maybe she had never noticed. The white blooms were like confetti for a wedding. She felt Carey tug on her arm and she turned back to face him.  
  
"There's something over on that tree for you." "Really?" She pulled away from him and walked underneath the bowing branched of the tree. There, on the trunk, was a simple heart with letters carved in the middle. "'C.B. and F.P.'? I don't understand. Is that like some kind of sick joke you play? Like a calling card?" Fi barely registered the look of hurt on his face. What was he thinking writing that when he was married to Annie?  
  
She locked her jaw and watched him walk to her. She was afraid that at any moment she'd say something she'd regret. He cleared his throat, "Fi, when you first left, I was lost. I didn't realize what you meant to me. But, on the day I figured it out, I came out here to have a talk with your dad." "Really?" The sentiment was sweet but lost on her now. He had Annie. "Yeah. I asked him if it would be okay if I loved you. Of course, I really didn't get an answer so I carved our initials on that tree. The following spring, it blossomed and has every year. Just as beautiful as now. And I come here, almost every week, to see our tree and talk to your dad. I kind of took it as a sign that he gave us his blessing." "But what about Annie?" "What about her?" "Do you bring her here too?" "Why would I? If she ever found out about this tree, Clu would kill me. He stole the idea from me." Fi's head was spinning. She was never really a ditzy person but she couldn't make things fit together.  
  
***Carey threw out his arms to offer support to Fiona as the color drained from her face. He helped her sit under the white canopy and propped her back against the tree. "Breath Fi. You'll be okay." What just happened? "Carey Bell- C.B.." "Yeah, so?" "Cluett Bell- C.B.." "Yeah, our parents must have liked the letters together. What's the deal?" "So you're not married to Annie?" "Annie? No! Clu married Annie and has loved her for almost as long as I've loved you." Carey watched as a perfect smile broke across her face and then he returned one of his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you're not married?" "No. Fi, did you hear me? I love you."  
  
It was as if the last puzzle piece slipped into place for her. "You love me?" He let her pull away and locked his gaze with hers. "You love me? But you can't!" "But I do!" "I love you too." He closed his eyes and savored what she had as if it were the first bite of a chocolate cake. "You don't have to say that if you don't mean it." "But I do mean it. I've meant it since my junior prom when I knew I wanted to go with you but couldn't because you were here and I was in Seattle. I wanted to call you every day of my tour and ask you to come be in the band just so I might be able to see you. I wanted to call you on stormy nights and ask you to play me a lullaby so that I could go to sleep. I just wanted you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as if she might disappear if he let go.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Carey was actually happy. He finally pulled Fi to her feet and hugged her again. "I've got to get you back to your party. People will think something happened to you." "Yeah, okay. But since you brought me here, can I have a minute alone?" "Of course." A smile tickled his lips, feeling her eyes on his back as he left her with her dad. He had finally said it. Could finally breathe to the very tips of his toes. Could finally call Fiona his.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well? One more chapter ought to do it... Let me know what you think! And thank you so much for the reviews. 


	8. the difference between today and yesterd...

Disclaimer: same as always. Don't own the characters; Disney does.  
  
~ Last chapter  
  
~  
  
***"Well Daddy, a lot's happened since I've been back here. Since the last time we talked. But, I can truly say now that I'm happy. Finishing school, the records, touring, were all just part of the path that got me to where I am today. And where is that?... Happy. I have my family- you, mom, and Jack- in my past giving me roots and Carey in my future to give me wings. It's taken me a long time, but I'm here." She turned from the marker and found Carey standing a ways off, looking out over the field they had come from. A smile easily escaped her lips. She was truly happy.  
  
The hair on the back of Fi's neck stood up. Slowly, she turned around and looked at the figure. "Daddy?" "Hey, baby. It's been awhile." Tears brimmed Fi's eyes and she quickly wiped them away so she could see every detail of her father's face. "Listen, I don't have much time. What you have with Carey is special. He truly loves you like I love your mother. I know she's happy now and it's okay. Tad is a wonderful man who loves your mother deeply. Just as much as Carey loves you. And Carey will be able to protect you. He will keep you and your heart safe. Trust me and him. I love you, Fi." He reached out his hand and gently brushed it against her cheek. "I love you too, Daddy."  
  
***A grin crept across his face as he heard Fi walking towards him. He'd slipped off her ring and was admiring the intricately lain design on the surface. "Here, I think you should have this back," he said, holding it up for her to see. "Is that my ring?" "It is." "Then why don't you keep it? I have a feeling we might be exchanging ring shortly anyways." "Oh? Is that so?" "It is." For the first time, he looked into her eyes and was shocked. "Fi, you're back!" "Yeah, we've been here talking. You know? About the ring?" He grabbed her shoulders and gentle shook her, "no, you are back! You've got that sparkle again. What's changed?" He arched his eyebrows as she rocked up to her tip-toes and kissed him. "You."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he was in pure bliss as they walked back to the house. The past few minutes were a whirlwind in his head that he kept playing over and over. But he had to know, "so what does this mean?" "Well, I think it means that we finally figured it out. This is the one thing in life that actually makes sense, actually works, and is completely and utterly perfect." "Perfect, hunh?" "Yeah. Perfect." "Why do you think it took us so long to realize how we feel about each other?" "I don't think it was right before now. I think it took us both being in the places we're in to realize that we love each other. And I do. I love you Carey Bell." "You too, Fiona. Always have, forever will." "That better be the truth, Carey Bell!" "Ah! Would I ever lie to you?" She gave him a look that implied that he better never and he genuinely laughed.  
  
He finally guided her back inside the house and welcomed the puzzled expressions from the guests. Their questions, he was more than eager to answer. Jack and Clu came over to the and the four shared a long hug. "So you finally told her you loved her, bro." Fi pulled away. "What? He loves me?" The color drained from Clu's face as he began to stutter. Fi giggled, "It's going to be so great to be home!" Clu recovered, "yeah. At my expense." Fi wrapped her arms around Carey's waist and scoffed, "don't think it's all about you Clu! After all, I can still tease Jack just as easily. Sister's rights." "And what about me?" Carey questioned. "You Carey? You are the greatest reason of all."  
  
***The party had long since ended. The guests were either on their way home or at the hotel in town. The birds and bugs were singing their happy songs throughout the nearby mountains, sharing with all who could hear. Fi was hugged out. But she didn't mind. It was good to be home. Shivering slightly, she welcomed the blanket that Carey wrapped around her shoulders. "I can't believe this day is finally here." He whispered, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. "Thought about it often, Care?" "No. Only like, every day." Fi smiled and grabbed his hand. "Me too." She locked her fingers with his and rested her head against his shoulder, realizing what a difference a day could make. And she was glad for the difference.  
  
The End... I have a slight problem not knowing when to stop stories. So, let me know what you think! 


End file.
